Misfits
by Ausko
Summary: AU. Those who don't seem to fit in, usually find solace in each other. Misery does in fact, love company.
1. Fate-al Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own my Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU or anything related to it.**

* * *

The steady rhythm of a chalk clacking on a blackboard resonates throughout the room. Towards the front towers a figure in a lab coat. As the figure finishes up his/her ministrations, s/he turns around to face a classroom full of students; reading the nameplate on the outside of classroom it would read '2-F'. It is revealed that this figure was in fact, a woman; a rough estimate would be around her mid twenties. She had an extremely youthful face, and an air about her that just screamed 'newbie'.

"Hello class, I'll be your homeroom teacher for this semester. If you somehow don't hear your name during roll call, please come up and tell me; I assume everyone here is taking modern japanese literature, if not you're probably in the wrong classroom."

A wave of mumbles and idle chatter fill the room briefly before a few students get up with their schedules, confused looks to their faces. A handful of students seemed to be in the wrong class, and were sent along their way towards their intended destinations. Shortly after roll call was started.

During this time, most of the students eyes' wandered around their classroom sizing up their peers and eagerly looking for any familiar faces. The lucky ones to have friends in their classes were the first to get up and move around, taking seats among each other, a few established cliques already forming; while some of the more friendly of the students got up as well to make idle small talk with their newfound classmates. Of course, there were those who were content to stay in the background as well. A few moments pass when the door to the classroom gets suddenly thrown open, a girl who was slightly below the national average height steps into the room, panting; as if she ran the whole way here.

The teacher of the classroom stops her roll call and looks to the new student in surprise and wonderment. Noticing the silence and pairs upon pairs of eyes, the newest member straightens her back immediately in a flustered manner, "sorry I'm late!" She yells out to no one in particular. The older woman, whose name was written on the board as 'Hiratsuka Shizuka', answers the new face politely, "no worries, it is the first day after all, please, take a seat."

The new figure just nods emphatically as she shrugs her bag off of her shoulder and takes a seat towards the back, trying to be discreet and lose the mass amount of eyes on her.

"Also, may I get your name? I've just about finished reading off my attendance list." A request from the one in the labcoat.

"Oh, uh; Yuigahama, Yui." The one in question simply answers. Hiratsuka just nods in response, before yet another person opens the room once more; however it wasn't a student, much less a teenager. No, it was another adult. The two adults in front of the room have a quiet conversation away from the ears of the class, as the chatter around the room picks up more and more; all the kids seemingly getting comfortable with one another.

"Regarding one of your students, Hiratsuka-sensei, the one who goes by the name of Hikigaya, Hachiman will not be able to make it to class; I'd say for probably about a week or so." The newest member tells his colleague.

"A week? Is there something wrong? Is he in trouble?" The young teacher frantically asks. She was young, by today's standards at least, and this was her first year teaching an actual class. She didn't come prepared for something like this; what was she to do?

"Well…" Her colleague chooses his words, "he's not in trouble, per se, but he has been hospitalized; got into a car accident it seems."

"A car accident?" Hiratsuka tones out in wonder, back in her high school days, it wasn't uncommon for students to drive to school, though with new laws and legislature the past few years, it seems it was much harder to do so.

The male teacher just nods his head, "I don't know the details, but from what I was told he swerved off the road in order to miss a dog that ran out into the open street; straight into a lightpole."

Hiratsuka just gasps in shock, her hands going to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes; she didn't know the boy, no. Nor did she have any kids of her own, but the news still struck a chord within her; a rather unpleasant memory skimming her mind before she quickly wipes it away. The male seems to catch onto her demeanor and just gives her some room, "that's all I had to say; good luck on your first day, Hiratsuka-sensei."

The one in question just silently nods, her hands still covering her mouth; why would someone even divulge that much detail? Not only was her nerves on end due to it being her first day, but now this? How could she possibly teach with a straight face after that news?

"Uh sensei?" A girl in the front calls out, "sensei? Is there something wrong?"

Hiratsuka jerks out of reverie to look at her student in shock before forcefully composing herself, "I'm alright, thank you," she answers her student in question, before getting up and projecting her voice to the rest of the classroom, "okay class! Settle down, we're starting. I'm not very good with names, so please bear with me for the first few weeks."

She received with a chorus of 'hais' before she begins her lecture.

* * *

Towards the back of the room, a certain familiar faced girl was in a state of distress; not only was she late to class but she had witnessed first-hand a devastating car accident. The screams, the noises, the sirens, everything; everything was echoing in her mind as she struggled to cope with the traumatic event. Somehow when she opened the door to be on her way towards school, her dog, Sable, had somehow gotten loose and went bounding out of her house into the open road. The small dog was frozen on the spot as it heard the loud motorized engine quickly approaching, until it slammed on the breaks producing a horrible screeching noise veering off to the side as quickly as it could.

As Yuigahama ran out to stop her beloved pet, her eyes widened and her world went into slow motion as she thought she'd lose her precious friend, Sable. However what happened next was just as bad, as she saw the car run straight into a light pole; for what probably took a fraction of a second seemed like an eternity to her, she could see the face of the driver, his grimaced face as he struggled to keep the car under control in a futile attempt at damage control; to the slow crumpling of the grill and hood, the windshield shattering, a large airbag instantly popping to catch the whiplash.

Yuigahma slowly dropped her head into her desk as the memories replayed in her head, clutching at it in a desperate attempt to ease the pain she was feeling. That was the reason she was late to school; after the accident, her world resumed back to its original flow of time as she frantically ran up to the car to check on the driver; a young man, probably around her age. His face was bruised, cut, and bloodied. She gasps with tears in her eyes as she quickly dials the emergency responders, incoherently trying to explain what happened. After the ambulance arrived she felt obliged to go the hospital with the driver, but was advised not to and was sent to school. Like with most problems presented to her in life, she ran. She ran and didn't look back.

* * *

As class ends, Yuigahama is shaken awake from the back of the classroom; apparently she had fallen asleep during her mental episode. Everyone else had cleared out, it was Hiratsuka who rouse her from her nap. As Yuigahama regains her bearings, she was met with the face of her teacher, thinking back to what happened she concludes she must've fallen asleep and quickly stands up from her seat to give Hiratsuka a deep bow, "I'm so sorry! I won't happen again, Hiratsuka-sensei!"

Hiratsuka, in turn, just gives her a surprised look, she wasn't angry per se, but she _did_ find it a bit disheartening someone would've slept through her lecture, especially on the first day, "it's fine Yuigahama-san, rough day?" She kindly speaks, maybe this was her chance to create a bond with one of her students.

Thinking back onto her previous thoughts, Yuigahama once again feels a wave of exhaustion and tiredness; was the driver okay? Was he dead? Had he been killed for her lack of attention?

"Oh… well, I guess you could put it that way…"

Hiratsuka takes note of her change in demeanor, there really _was_ something wrong. Maybe she had a reason for being late as well. Ignoring her own musings, she just nods, "well, you should probably get going to your next class or you'll be late."

With that the younger of the two just nods and gets up robotically, slinging her backpack onto her back and sullenly walking out the door. Hiratsuka made a mental note to keep an eye on her. For some reason she felt as if she had to look out for that particular girl, a maternal instinct, if you will.

* * *

The steady beeping of medical equipment resonated throughout the hollow and stale room. The bed was occupied by a young man, one too young to be driving. Not only had he worried his family to death, he also had brought trouble to his parents. By national law no minor was able to drive legally; the fact that he got into a car accident, albeit not entirely his fault, just added to statistic and backing of the newfound law. Checking the room occupancy list, his read the name 'Hikigaya, Hachiman'; the one who could not make it to Hiratsuka's class.

He had suffered some injuries, but none fatal. Apparently he was lucky enough to be going the speed the limit with an accident that was head on. He had awoken some time ago and looking at the clock on the wall for past hour or so, he thought about that classes he was missing and how difficult it'd be to establish any sort of bonds so late into the game. His thoughts wandered back to his parents and how difficult he had probably made their life, with his illegal driving and all. No doubt the neighbors would gossip saying how he was either a delinquent who stole the car, or that his parents must've been lousy parents to let a minor drive. A bitter taste was left in his mouth at those thoughts; but what _really_ scared him was what her sister thought of him now and how he thanked every almighty being that she _wasn't_ in the car with him at the time.

He makes a fist and slams it into the side of his bed, a sudden burst of anger and self-loathing developing in the pit of his stomach. He could easily blame it on the dog and how it was it's fault, but even he knew how silly that was. All that was left after his bout of anger was a feeling of emptiness and loneliness, all that was left was him and his thoughts and the steady 'tick tock' of the clock; a thing that could make any man go crazy.

* * *

As the final bell of the day chimed, again Yuigahama slowly picks herself up from her seat, all of her energy drained. No matter what she did she always felt tired; she was left living with guilt eating away inside of her. All she ever did was mess things up: why? Why her? What did she do in her past life to deserve this? Any of this? Going to school, she had no friends, much less make any. She had planned for this year to be different, hell, she even dyed her hair to make her 'stand out' more. But it was all futile, it seemed to not only _not_ help her, it seemed to have the opposite effect. Already on the first day of school she was branded as a 'slut', not to mention the constant replays of that traumatic event. Everything seemed to _not_ go her way.

Sighing she eventually made it out towards the main gates; already were a few nasty remarks thrown her way, while others either laughed at her expense or just egged the instigators on. She ignore them all and quickly made her way off school property. She didn't find herself making her way towards home, no, in fact she was found herself in front of a local hospital. Not really knowing the reason why she came here, she still continued through the door nonetheless. She checked in as a visitor for 'Hikigaya, Hachiman' a name she picked up through the gossip amongst her peers. Apparently his car accident didn't go unnoticed. She didn't exactly know if that was the same person, but the odds were in her favor.

Since he was in intensive care, he was actually not allowed to have visitors besides family, but Yuigahama got away with it saying she was a classmate and was here to drop off schoolwork: a half-truth. She eventually found the room this 'Hikigaya' was held in and gingerly stepped into the room.

Upon entering, she was met with same face she saw in the morning, albeit, bandaged up and a lot more menacing. She quietly knocks on the door and his eyes immediately snap to her like a predator to a newfound meal; she slowly swallows a lump forming in her throat as she pulls up a chair next to him. Said male just gives her a questioning look as he speaks out. A deep and guttural sound; most likely from his injuries, "can I help you?"

Honestly Yuigahama didn't know what she was doing here, maybe to repent? Maybe to apologize? Maybe to blame him for all her troubles at school; or maybe… because he was the only one that had a connection to her.

"Well, no. Not really I guess." She circumvents.

Hikigaya just, in turn, nods. Well, as best he could at least, "then can I ask what you're doing here?"

There it was, the fated question. What _was_ Yuigahama doing here?

"I guess… I came to apologize." She hesitantly responds.

"Apologize? For what? As far as I know, I've never met you in my life, much less have anything for you to apologize to me for."

"Well, your accident…" At the mention of that, his face hardens, his eye glowering a bit, "the dog you avoided? Well… he was mine, so-"

"If you came here thinking that it was somehow your fault, you can stop right there." Hikigaya gruffly cuts her off, "it was my fault, and mine alone. I could've avoided this if I wasn't driving in the first place."

A certainly logical way to put it, though a bit fatalistic. Yuigahama look to him in surprise, not really expecting his answer. Throughout the day she was preparing herself to be belittled and yelled at, something she seemed to be rather used to, if the first day of school was anything to go by.

"B-but if I was just more careful to not-" she, once again, tries to justify.

"But you didn't." Hikigaya simply cuts her off, "the hell's the point of fussing about 'what ifs' or what you could've possibly done. The bottom line is you didn't, what's done is done." He finishes with a rather harsh tone and glare.

Yuigahama just sullenly nods her head, the fact he was so indifferent about the whole thing left her feeling even worse. She didn't know what she was expecting, certainly not that. A few moments of silence pass between the two and Yuigahama simply gets up, in the same robotic way and makes her way towards the door. Before she leaves however, Hikigaya calls out to her, "your dog, what's his name?"

She stops mid-step and looks back towards the boy in surprise who kept his gaze on her. She slowly shrugs her bookbag off of her shoulder once more and takes a seat again, "well his name's Sable." She hesitantly responds.

Hikigaya just nods to the best of his ability once more, "is he alright?"

"Well he has a few cuts and scrapes from the sudden movement and loose debris; but he's more or less fine."

Again, the boy just nods; his face easing up a bit, happy to break the monotony of his bleak room.

"You know, Sable is really young, that's probably why he ran off like that; he was never one to be tied down. Always running around and getting into trouble." She comments casually.

"Is that so?" Hikigaya responds, intently listening to this strange girls useless babble. It honestly set him at ease, for some reason he found comfort in her voice.

"Yeah and-!"

* * *

The two of them continue their exchange for a little over half an hour; both not really knowing why, but found themselves somewhat comfortable with each other for one reason or another.

"-well yeah, so I think I'll have to get a stronger leash, that way he won't run away from so easily, haha."

As Yuigahama continued talking to Hikigaya, she found herself with renewed vigor; the sense of dread and tiredness disappearing as her usual speech patterns resurfaced. She felt… happy, refreshed even.

"That's good." Hikigaya, just simply comments. Yuigahama had grown used to his silent and minimalistic demeanor. He only responded with phrases or simple nods, but she didn't mind. She knew he was intently listening.

"Say, I never got your name." He suddenly speaks up after a pause in their banter.

"Oh, well, I'm Yuigahama, Yui. Nice to meet you." She answers with a carefree smile.

"Hikigaya, Hachiman."

* * *

 **What's this? Something that doesn't start off as a one-shot?**

 **Well, I don't even know how to feel about this particular piece; but I guess I'll upload it anyways. I probably should focus on my other stories rather than writing shit that won't see the light of day until three months later, but ehh... I get sidetracked really easily(no seriously its a problem, Permission Granted was written in the middle of chapter 5 of Divulging Memories, this one was written while I was planning out chapter 11 of Princes of Sobu).**

 **POV was supposed to be objective, but then got amalgamated with omniscient 3pov and turned into something akin to a... sentient objective pov? Who knows.**

 **Full summary under subtopic 'Misfits'.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Ausko**


	2. Reality Beckons

**Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU or anything related to it.**

 **Warning: Following passage may cause a trigger, viewer's discretion is advised.**

* * *

They say that the worst things happen to the best of people; a rather depressing statement to say the least, though, not entirely false. Yet not entirely true either.

As Yuigahama makes her way home from the hospital, she was left with an air bubbliness that hasn't been present since… well, since her childhood to be completely honest. It was weird, once she thought about it; how something so traumatic would lead her to meeting someone she felt connected with. Sure both of them weren't friends by any means, nor did they really know anything about each other, but there seemed to be a mutual feeling of darkness between the two. Those few hours in that secluded room acted as a sort of safe haven for the two; a place where they could forget about their current problems.

But like with any sort of utopia, reality comes crashing down sooner or later.

* * *

As Yuigahama reaches her townhouse, that once bubbly nature of hers seems to fade away from the sheet sight of her home, the small and rather dark house was never a happy place for her. As she takes out her keys and opens the door the smell of stale beer assaults her nose and she instantly crinkles her nose, "I'm home." She calls out unenthusiastically.

From the small kitchen connected to the main hall, an older woman with a striking resemblance to her comes out to greet Yuigahama, "oh, Yui, you're home a bit later than usual; how was school?"

It was her mother, a confidant and probably the only person that Yuigahama truly felt comfortable with. "Oh, it was…" She trails off thinking back to her horrific first day, all the eyes, the whispers behind her back, the insults, "okay, I guess."

Circumventing her true feelings she puts on a false smile. Before anymore could be said another presence comes into the hallway as well, a large man who seemed to be a little tipsy, if his uncoordinated steps and slurred speech were anything to go by.

"Who s'at? Yui? Oh… welc'me home, I guess."

Her step-father, one she wasn't very too fond of. Though, mother's boyfriend would probably be a better way to put it. She never knew her biological father, nor did she really have an urge to either. She was told that he left her mother before she was even born, something that seems to be the trend for teen pregnancies. This particular man has been with her family for about three months now. Yuigahama held a deep respect for her mother, though at times, questioned her life choices. Yuigahama didn't have what you would call a 'sustained' childhood, she and her mother were alone for most of her life, though the occasional boyfriend would come into their lives and they'd have to move. From the constant moving and exposure to the struggles of poverty as well as domestic violence, among other things, it was safe to assume that Yuigahama had missed out on her childhood and grew up on a mentality akin to that of someone years ahead of her.

"Thank you, sir." A title in which she despised, but a title that beat 'father' or anything else that exhumed warmth or friendliness. With every new individual in her household, Yuigahama had to adjust to each of their tendencies and behaviours in order to create a more or less peaceful environment. A skill she developed through the years, I guess one could say, she was a 'people' kind of person. Being openly hostile or just causing friction in general would only cause more trouble not only for herself, but her mother as well. Not one to be proud of the fact, but another source of income did help their family.

"T'e hell you dye yer fair for 'nyway? You look-" a hiccup, "-ridiculous."

A flash of anger runs through her, "just felt like it I guess." She calmly responds.

"Tch, well, think you could get yer old man 'nother beer while yer at it?"

Yuigahama just simply nods as the man walks back to the living room. She enters the kitchen alongside her mother, as she opens the fridge and pops the cap off she turns to her mother, "need any help?"

Her mother, in return, just smiles, "I'll be fine, don't you have homework to do?"

Yuigahama just shrugs, "not really," she proceeds to hand the beer to her 'step-father' before returning to the kitchen and helped her mother prepare a meal. A thing she actually found comfort in, it was a rather mind-numbing process once the basics were known. During this time is when the two women were able to spend the most time together, usually catching each other up on their daily lives. The two older individuals didn't know about at the accident due to their work schedules, and Yuigahama didn't really see any reason to bring it up either.

"Did you happen to make any friends?" Her mother comments.

The obvious answer would have been 'no', that in fact the first day was a complete disaster; but she didn't need to know that right?

"One I guess, though we aren't really 'friends'; we talked for a bit though."

This just brings a smile to her mother's face, "that's great! What she like? Oh, don't tell me its a boy." At the mention of that, Yuigahama's mother face turns rather patronizing.

"It's not like that!"

"So it _is_ a boy? Hoh~..." The older woman laughs and goes to cover her mouth, relishing in her child's embarrassment.

"Ughhh, _mom_."

Due to her family's 'circumstances', even her mother knew how much of an outcast Yuigahama was. Not one to have the chance to develop her social skills as a kids, much less create any meaningful bonds; the one thing her mother desperately wanted was to create a sense of security for her only child. She may have made a few mistakes in the past, but she was trying her hardest to make it up to her.

* * *

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

For hours, the steady rhythm of the clock was the only thing keeping Hikigaya company; left alone with his thoughts and his thoughts alone, that rather dark feeling was once again fermenting in the pit of his stomach. Flashes of anger, self-loathing, and eventual emptiness are emotions that seemed to cycle throughout his being. With each cycle his state of mind descended even deeper into the abyss, his painkillers wearing off some time ago; but he didn't mind. The pain that he was feeling acted as a sort of escape, something to focus his mind on. It was an agonizing pain, no doubt, but he still refused to take any more painkillers, relishing in this newfound pain. It sure as hell beat the mental torment that was going through his head at the moment.

Tick.

With each passing minute, the sound of clock boomed in his head, a rather uncomfortable feeling adding onto his already pounding headache. All of this, just because he wasn't careful while driving; why even bother driving in the first place? What was the point? Wouldn't walking or even biking of been a more logical option? Idiot. That was he was, why even bother? He calmly looks down, inspecting himself, than he slightly raise his arms, he looks at his right, then to his left; an agonizing feat if he were being completely honest. All the medical equipment hooked up to him, were they even necessary?

Tock.

If he just pulled them out, would he be fine? They were rather uncomfortable. Would he be dead? Even so, would it matter? These thoughts skimmed his mind. Maybe he was meant to die, was that it? He looks to the heart-beat monitor and hears the mechanical compression of the air filter hooked up to his face. He raises his arms to touch it, without this his breathing would become erratic, he'd struggle to breathe normally and in his current condition could prove to be fatal. He knew this, even so, maybe it was for the best? If he was to be stuck in this god-forsaken room for the rest of his life, wouldn't it be better to just… end it?

Tick.

Obviously his injuries were serious, but nowhere near fatal, he'd be out of the hospital in about a week or two, fully functioning legs and everything. But at this time a certain darkness had hooked itself onto Hikigaya's psyche he couldn't help but drive himself into a corner, almost like self-flagellation and if anything, that was proving to be more fatal than his injuries.

Tock.

That damn clock. Was it here to simply mock him? With every minute passing, he felt as if his time on this earth was slowing wisping away.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

What was her name? Yuigahama? That one strange girl, the one who came to visit unannounced, who was she? Was she even real or just a figment of his imagination? Was it an angel to take him away, but failed to do so when he called her back? His hands slowly lower themselves from his oxygen mask; maybe she came to give himself a reason to live. A reason to live, huh? Why would he need something like that? He has reason enough, his family, his sister, himself. With that newfound light, the darkness in his mind began to recede and heavy ticking of the clock resumed without much of a hindrance.

"Yuigahama." He tones out in that guttural and disfigured version of his voice, not only from the injuries but the from the equipment blocking his speech. She had mentioned that she went to the same school, he had to thank her; yes. That was it, he had to thank once he got out of here, until then he couldn't possibly die, not before that at least. He lets loose all the tension of his body and his arms drop limply to his sides, suddenly he felt very tired.

* * *

A few hours pass before a knock was heard from Hikigaya's door. Roused from his short rest, he tries to sit up a bit, but instantly pain like he's never experienced before shoots through him. The sheer amount of it causes his head to spin and he wheezes from the effort it took; why the hell was he hurting so much? Then it dawned on him, the painkillers, he refused to take anymore dosages and it was starting to affect him. From that, his heart-rate spiked and the all the medical equipment went into a frenzy. The doors suddenly burst open with doctors, nurses and… his family?

"Wait, what's going?! Is my son okay?!" A woman frantically shouts.

"Please, ma'am, we need you and your family to wait outside, nurse! What's seems to be the problem?"

After a few minutes of chaos everything returned to normal, relatively speaking. Hikigaya was forced to take more painkillers, even if he refused. He still found a bit of solace in the pain that he was in, though from the pleadings of his family, namely his sister, he reluctantly agreed.

"How're you feeling, Hachiman?" An older woman who was quite short in glasses goes to take his hand from the bedside, both his parents had recently got off work and could finally visit him.

"Okay, all things considered." All members present give him a skeptical look once they hear his voice.

"I'm so glad you're okay." His mother sighs out, his father just gives a stern nod, but you could see the pain in his eyes as well. As for his sister, she was the furthest away looking on with a hopeless face seemingly about to cry at any given moment.

"How's the car..?" He struggles to say.

Both of his parents scoff, "that should be the least of our worries, we're just glad you're okay."

"But, the cost-" He tries to reason.

His father is the one to cut him off, "insurance has it covered, it'll be fine."

"The fact I was driving illegally? That had to at least caused you problems right?" He desperately tries to convey, anything to justify his rather dark thoughts.

Both parents look towards each other uneasily, "well… you can't obtain a license legally until you're twenty-one and we had to pay a few fines, but nothing major. Why're you so caught up on all of this?"

Seeing their sincerity Hikigaya struggles to cope with his thoughts and feelings before he couldn't take it anymore, "I'm sorry." He quietly says.

Both his parents look towards him in question, "sorry for what, son? You have nothing to be sorry for."

He just shakes his head as silent tears stream down his face, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

All members present didn't know what had brought this on, but comforted him nonetheless. He had felt so guilty, all of his fears and anxieties were eating away at him for hours to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He was sorry for car, for making his parents worry, for the financial strain this must've caused.

But most of all: he was sorry for almost killing himself.

* * *

 **Oh, were you expecting something a bit more lighthearted?**

 **I know I should be working on my other stories, which I am(kind of), so, sorry about that.**

 **If you haven't read the summary this an attempt at a slice of life fic, so there really isn't an overarching plot, per se, but just going through the lives of the cast; the eventual club is probably the main plot device. It is true that this is based off my highschool experiences, I guess I could go over what's a parallel to my world and what's dramatized/fictional.**

 **Currently my life is... stressful to say the least, so in turn I write how I feel; I'm sure those who've been with me since the beginning now this. I just couldn't get into the lovey-dovey mood of Divulging Memories, nor the humorous or serious mood of Princes at the moment. As you can see I've been uploading a lot lately and that's because... well I'm falling back into my old habits of locking myself in my room and writing as an escape; pretty pathetic, huh? Anyways... that was probably a bit too personal for everyone's taste, but... whatever.**

 **Distinction between Fact and Fiction**

1.) I drove illegally to high school as well, some of these were real fears of mine. I did get into a car accident, but it was nothing near as severe as this one. Also never got to the point of suicidal thoughts.

2.) I, apparently, had talked someone out of killing themselves during my school years; I guess this is a homage to her and... how you really have to find the reasons to live for if you are experiencing anything similar. I know I joke about it 'killing myself' in some of my A/N's and I guess those are in bad taste, but being so close to it, you get a sense of... dark humor from it, I guess. Honestly humor is how I cope with things anyways. Suicide is a serious topic, and I apologize if I offended anyone in past stories. Please seek help if you are ever contemplating suicide.

3.) Yuigahama's home life is a homage to... the one mentioned above.

4.) Yuigahama and Hikigaya are a parallel to myself and a friend of mine. I will not be writing a parallel to my life, nor will I influence their characters based on their real-life counterparts. I have just taken inspiration to make them seem more... human, or at the very least, more relatable.

I feel this may be a bit too personal for some people's taste so I can stop these if you'd like.

Anyways, thank you if you actually read all of this; I'll be back to my usual self when... I sort some things out.

Until next time,

-Ausko


	3. Accompanying Drinks

**Still not feeling it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU or anything related to it.**

* * *

With the rustling of sheets, a figure soon shows itself from his/her bed. A mop of messy hair soon peeks out of its cover as it struggles to get itself out of bed; as the sunlight shines through an adjacent window the figure immediately covers its eyes and grimaces a bit. Upon further inspection it is revealed that the figure was in fact a girl, one in her teens would be a safe estimate.

The girl violently throws her covers off of herself and pulls the blinds down from her window, she had a pounding headache and the bright sunlight wasn't doing her any favors. Relishing in the newfound darkness and cool temperature of her room she goes back to her bed for some respite, however another voice beckons her from beyond her door, "Iroha? You awake? School's starting soon! Don't tell me you're going to be late for your first day."

Groaning the small girl repeatedly smacks her head into the pillow, she knew going out last night wasn't a good idea, in all honesty she felt like complete shit.

"Coming…" She sighs out, the pounding headache not relenting in the least. She goes up to her dresser to inspect herself in front a mirror. The reflection would show a rather petite girl with short, flaxen colored hair; though at the moment it was strewn about in every direction. Her eyes were bloodshot, most likely from lack of sleep. Her mouth felt acidic and was probably foul smelling. She tried to remember what exactly happened the night before but it was all a blur, flashes of bright lights, a multitude of bodies, and the consumption of alcohol. Other than that, it was a conglomeration of the senses. Her body was stiff, her mind: muddled. But still, the girl went through her usual morning routine.

After her shower, she felt more refreshed but still lagged a bit. Once dressed she had went to her bag and double checked everything, especially her wallet which contained a fake I.D, something that she made sure no one besides her knew about. Unlike most others, if one were to read it would show the name 'Isshiki, Iroha'; her real, actual name. A rather rookie mistake that would most definitely come back to haunt.

As she makes her way downstairs she proceeds into the kitchen, a rather luxurious house to say the least. An older woman with a youthful air around her along with a handsome man greeted the girl once she sat down at their round wooden table.

"Took you long enough, sleepy head." The man grins to her as he sips on his coffee. The girl in question just rolls her eyes at her father as she takes a piece of toast from the table, "still get up earlier than you, old man." She grins back.

"Doesn't seem that way to me; who happens to be the first one at the dinner table?"

"Yeah, alright, Mr. 'I sleep all the way 'til noon on weekends', keep talking."

"Ooo, ouch; alright you got me."

Both parties soon laugh together, the usual banter they found themselves doing.

The older woman who was currently finishing up the dishes just smiles towards the two, a happy and loving family to say the least. A picture perfect middle class family in the suburbs. This is what both the older homeowners had envisioned their life to be, and they couldn't be happier. As for the younger one… well, not so much.

* * *

As Isshiki makes her way out the door towards her new highschool, she takes a moment to clear her head and remember what _exactly_ happened. A few minutes pass, nothing; she must've blacked out at some point during the night. How did she even get home? Did her parents know? Suddenly something within her stomach doesn't sit right and she was forced to vomit off to the side of the road; her breakfast and leftover alcohol in her system not mixing well. Cleaning herself up from tissues from within her bag she continues her way towards her destination. Her pounding headache not letting up in the slightest.

Soon enough, she comes across an intersection that she usually crossed on her way towards this part of town; however today it seemed to be blocked off. She growls a bit in frustration, now she had to go _around_ which meant even more walking with her upset stomach. Looking beyond on the roadblock she could see flashing lights and a loose crowd. Curiosity getting the better of her, she saw a wrecked car that ran right into a street lamp, as a body was taken away on a stretcher. She feels a bit of despair but continues on her with day, forgetting about the whole thing after a few moments. It didn't directly involve her; so it was easily forgotten in her short-term memory.

Eventually, Isshiki makes it to her homeroom, she simply chooses a seat that was off to the side and towards the back, she preferred a spot where she could easily slip out during class or just be incognito; she didn't really feel the need to get to know her classmates or any of her peers in general. Still caught up on the night before, she takes out her phone from her bag to see if that had any sort of clue as to what happened. From her messages she see a few mundane texts from a few of her friends from middle school, though they seemed to be customary texts, superficial, if you will; instead of genuine ones. No matter, she didn't feel particularly close with any one of them anyways. Then there was one with an unknown number; it didn't have a contact name so that meant it was either spam or she had given her number to someone. Previewing the thread it showed a single message of 'we should meet up sometime'. Shaking her head she deletes the thread and blocks the number; probably another guy she had met during her night out. She couldn't have any loose ends of her night life, too much risk.

Sorting that out, she goes to her pictures to see if there was any incriminating evidence and, unsurprisingly, there was. Various pictures of her and a few others in different poses; beverages in each of their hands. She found a few with just her and one other guy without much outstanding features, just that he had blonde hair. Looking further there seemed to be a few pictures of them in some rather intimate positions. She instantly scowls and furiously deletes all of them, before sighing and putting her phone away. She had been clean for a few months; she had told herself 'no more'; and for all intents and purposes: she had been successful. But she had slipped up last night it seems; it was all _his_ damn fault.

She looks towards the clock and only sees that about ten minutes had passed, what a pain in the ass. Soon enough, the door to her classroom get thrown open, pretty viciously, as a certain short girl comes into the classroom spouting nonsense about being late; was her hair dyed? Why the hell would she pick, out of all colors, peach?

Isshiki just simply shakes her head, the girl seemed to reek of desperation and attention-seeking; if anything she seemed like a slut.

* * *

"I expect you to be home by three o'clock sharp today, do you understand? You have a piano lesson to attend to, shortly after I have a meeting with your father. I want you to be present, make sure you wear something fitting, a dress would be preferable. After that you have a tutoring lesson to attend; it should take you until eight. I will have a driver come pick you up, are you listening to me, Yukino?"

A rather regal woman was spouting off orders in the back of a luxury sedan who was accompanied by someone who looked eerily similar to her; to be quite honest it was hard who the younger one was.

"Yes, of course, Haha-ue." The more modest and soft-spoken of the two answers robotically.

"Good, of course after that there is also-" The older woman goes on to plan the rest of her daughter's day, a scene that wasn't too uncommon in the young girl's life. She represented her mother in every way possible. She was molded by her mother, and for her mother; she didn't have much say in her own personal life. When asked to jump, she would simply respond 'how high?', a rather bleak existence is she were being completely honest herself, though it was all she knew.

After a few minutes the car stops in front of a large office building, and the older woman steps out, not before speaking to the driver however, "please make sure Yukino makes it to school on time, and make sure you're not late picking her up either. She is on a very tight schedule."

The driver simply acknowledges her through the rear-view mirror, "yes of course, Yukinoshita-sama, that won't be a problem."

The older Yukinoshita doesn't even give a thanks, just a nod, before she steps out and into the building. Once the door was closed, the car signals and merges back onto traffic. The younger Yukinoshita simply lets loose a small defeated sigh. Her driver gives a knowing look, but keeps quiet regardless.

As Yukinoshita sits quietly in the backseat she looks out the window as the scenery passes by her mind wandering. This would be the first time she was ever allowed to attend a public school and she couldn't help but feel hopelessly anxious yet giddy on the inside. She never really had anyone to call a friend, well, that was a lie, in part. She _did_ have someone around her age that she could talk to on a daily basis, but she wouldn't exactly consider him a friend. Her mind wanders about the possibilities of what could happen at her new school; she imagined meeting a multitude of people and possible friends she could make; she knew how awkward she probably was, but that was kept in mind. She didn't get tutored in social sciences for nothing.

This was a time where she could actually be 'herself' and not someone who was constructed from the mind of another. The only other time she could actually feel at peace with herself was when she snuck out with Hayato; her 'friend'. The first time she ever had escaped from her house was a few months ago, he had taken her out to something called a 'batting cage'; she knew what baseball was from her textbooks, but she didn't really know what the point was. She still remember the mechanical whirring of the machine and how amazingly fast the ball was shot at her. She cowered in fear the first few times, but from the laughter and gauding of her friend, she eventually stood her ground and swung, if only to spite him. She completely missed of course, even swung so wide it knocked the wind out of Hayato. She was sorry, of course, but she'd be lying if he didn't deserve it. Eventually she had gotten the timing down right, and even managed to hit a few of the balls. Hayato was impressed and even congratulated her, the first time she ever experienced 'fun'. Finally, someone had asked what 'she wanted', and the first time she was ever able to think for herself.

Last night was the most recent time she had snuck out, with Hayato of course. Except this particular activity had left her feeling… troubled. They had gotten themselves into some sort of club; not a place one would expect highschool students to go. However the simple fact remained that the name 'Hayama' had a bit of power within the businesses of Chiba; everyone knew of 'Hayama, Hayato'.

The place was dark, crowded, and reeked of alcohol and cheap cologne. She didn't feel very comfortable there, and was even left to her own devices once Hayato went on to do… whatever it was he did at these places. She eventually found a secluded spot near the bathrooms with a comfy couch and simply sat there; there must've been a good reason to be here right? Maybe it'd help her social skills. However, Yukinoshita simply stayed sitting there a drink of sorts in her hand going warm from the length of time it had been held; not knowing what else to do, she simply observed. That is, until a girl, who seemed to be around her age, come stumbling up to her. She was short, her hair about half the length of hers. She took a seat next to Yukinoshita, who in turn, just gave the girl a skeptical look. She was aware of the effects of alcohol, but this was the first time she ever saw it first hand. The girl was nice, friendly even. She started off with saying how 'alone' Yukinoshita looked and asked if there was something wrong. Yukinoshita simply waved away her worries, albeit awkwardly.

'Nonsense' was the girl's response, and Yukinoshita had the joys of talking to rather wasted individual for the better part of half an hour, along with Hayato who was seem to be accompanying her.

Shaken from her thoughts, the driver speaks up, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Yukino-sama, but it appears we may be late."

Yukinoshita just looks up in question, "not that I mind, but is there any particular reason?"

If one were to look at out, traffic had seemed to be backed up by a few blocks as a major intersection was blocked off due to a car accident, a steady stream of cars were stuck in the side streets as the flow of traffic had been disrupted.

"A traffic accident it seems." The driver simply states. In turn, Yukinoshita just nods.

* * *

After about half an hour, Yukinoshita finally arrives to school. She eased her driver's worries by saying that she wouldn't speak of her tardiness in order to not give the driver trouble. As she walks inside and follows the signs to her classroom all of her belongings held in her hands were sent flying as someone roughly runs into her from behind. Squeaking out in surprise she catches herself but the same couldn't be said for her belongings. She turns around to look at a shorter girl with an oddly colored bed of hair.

Said girl simply looks up in embarrassment and immediately bows her head, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." She squeaks out in less than a seconds, "let me get that for you." And she continues to pick up Yukinoshita's belongings. She simply tidies up the knick knack of things and brings them to their owner, with a quick bow she resumes on her way, running down the hall.

Yukinoshita was too caught up on what exactly to say to even have time to respond, that was the first person to ever talk to her on their own will and without fear of misspeaking. Silently Yukinoshita curses to herself, sad to not be able to respond to the, albeit rather airheaded but seemingly sweet girl. Maybe they could have been friends?

* * *

 **Still setting up the world. Story should start to pick up in about two chapters.**

 **Hayama is probably going to be next; I still need one more guy, and as you can see, I'm doing the characters in pairs. Everyone will cross paths eventually. The most logical one would be to use Tobe, but going based off characters with actual sustenance to them, Totsuka would probably work better; who knows.**

 **Again, sorry, I still can't get into the mindset of my other stories. They will turn out needlessly dark if I actually started writing them; so, atm, all my stories are on a temporary Hiatus.**

 **This story has probably the least interest out of all my works; but It'll probably be the one updated the most frequently for the rest of this month and probably next... I know it maybe a disappointment, so, sorry.**

 **If I somehow wrote this so poorly in a way that you couldn't figure it out: yes, these happened in congruency with the events of chapter one.**

 **Fact and Fiction**

1.) Isshiki is based off a very close friend of mine, at the time of highschool, who I no longer talk to. She had very... fatal tendencies and I just got sick of her bullshit. Again, don't worry; the cast is written in a way to flow with the story not as a parallel to my world. This part is just to... I don't know why I'm even doing this segment tbh.

2.) Yukinoshita is complete fiction. Never met someone so privileged as her in my life, and as such, do not know of her struggles. So she is probably going to be the weakest character, plot-wise. At least, I would hope so.

3.) Hayama is fiction as well. Again, never met someone so privileged as these two; however his tendencies are based off my bestfriend that I've known since gradeschool. Complete glow-up in highschool and was that douchebag you hear about who probably slept with your girlfriend(lol).

4.) Yukinoshita's actions during her 'night out' are based off my Valedictorian. Didn't know her personally, but I've talked to her once at one of my friend's(Isshiki) graduation party. Was a sweet girl, what you assumed what your top ranked student would be like. However seeing her drunk was... interesting to say the least. May write a drunk Yukinoshita based off that experience in the near future.

Thanks for your time.

Until next time,

-Ausko


	4. Friendly Secrets

**Yeah... life's not getting any better.**

 **Anyways since I haven't said it before; I want to thank all those who have followed/favorited. Every email notification I get makes my day better, so thank you. Regarding the reviews, thank you for your time to actually write out a response. I do in fact read them, so thank you for your kind words. I would respond to them but... I simply don't have time, as I'd feel inclined to respond to ALL my reviews on ALL my stories. I only respond to reviews on Princes of Sobu.**

 **This chapter's a bit... confounding(probably). It made sense it my head, but probably doesn't translate well into writing. So to help out:**

 **Line breaks, the full line that separates texts, represent an END to a scene. Anything after is a new scene and/or timeline.**

 **A back-slash/slash, the arrow-like thing '/\', represents a BREAK in a scene. It is to break the flow of text, but retain the timeline and/or current scene.**

* * *

"Yo, Hayato-kun, what'cha got there?"

A young man roughly puts his arm around another as he gives his friend a wide grin. The young man in question quickly puts his phone away and turns towards the speaker with a friendly smile on his face.

"Oh nothing important, really." He quickly waves off his friend. He had been in the middle of typing a text message with the response of 'we should meet up sometime', to a contact in his phone. The one in question had been a girl he had met the other night; she had a dark aura about her when they first met, almost as if she had an underlying problem. He always did have a thing for girls in distress; maybe he was a white knight in one of his past lives? His childhood friend, Yukino, was no different. He always did have a soft spot for her; the cards that were dealt to her? Well… no one deserved a fate like that.

"Oh keeping secrets now, are we?" His friend, once again calls out with a grin on his face.

Hayama just responds with an eye roll, "you know how that saying goes, 'friends don't make secrets, but secrets make friends'."

"That doesn't really make any sense if you think about it."

"Quite the contrary, it takes thought to make it plausible, Tobe."

His friend, Tobe, just scratches his head in response, not really understanding the flow of the conversation.

"Right… well, at least we got a class together, right? Must be fate, or, something like that. Glad to at least know _someone_ here."

"The feeling's mutual Tobe." Hayama simply responds with a smile.

The two young men had met just recently. Hayama had stumbled across Tobe one day when he was out and about, like he usually was during the night. Tobe had been sitting at a park bench for some time, for how long, I doubt even himself knew. Again, with his 'white knight' instinct, Hayama simply approached this strange young man, why was he out here, out of all places, and alone to boot? Surely he must be freezing with such light clothing on. Feeling a bit of sympathy for this enigma, he just simply… sat down with him. Of course, at first, nothing was said between the two; but eventually they started to converse with another. Neither knew what actually sparked it, but nonetheless a conversation had started.

At first, the conversation between the two were customary, simple greetings and filler statements such as commenting on the weather and whatnot. However the longer the two spoke, the more intimate the conversation grew, and proving Hayama's instinct right, Tobe had a lot to get off his chest at the very moment.

"Okay class! Settle down, we're starting. I'm not very good with names so please bear with me for the first few weeks." Their teacher soon calls out to grab her class' attention.

"Say she looks pretty young, don't you think Hayato-kun?"

Of course she did, she was twenty-six, fresh out of college. Hayama only knew this because her name had popped up on of the various ledgers he had to keep track of from his family's multitude of businesses they owned. She had taken out a large loan a few years back and had slowly, but surely, been keeping up on her payments. The only reason the name stuck out to him was when he learned that she was his homeroom teacher, 'Hiratsuka, Shizuka'. Of course, if she were ever to fall behind on her debts, he at least knew where to find her.

"Yeah, you're right." He simply responds distractedly.

* * *

About a week before the first day of school Tobe had gone out with a close friend of his, a girl at that. Now that wasn't particularly out of the ordinary, nor was it something noticeable. Contrary to popular belief members of the opposite sex could, in fact, just stay friends. Even so, that particular statement didn't exactly ring true with the two in question. A simple 'date' between friends, nothing quite wrong with that picture. However, the fact remained that Tobe was currently in a relationship, and that this small little get-together he had going on with his friend wasn't exactly a new occurrence. They were simply friends, no harm in that right?

Of course it was; Tobe had even gotten his girlfriend's blessings to go out and spend time with his friends, an understanding one to say the least. But the fact remained that there was, if even a little, attraction between the two friends. What started off as an innocent get together, had ended in heartbreak and carnal regrets.

/\

Isshiki was simply lounging at her house among her happy family when she suddenly had received a text from a mysterious number, she didn't think anything of it; most likely spam to be completely honest. However, something within her had felt a sense of importance within this seemingly random text. Instead of simply deleting the thread, she actually opens it and reads the contents, it was a simple time and home address with a vague message of 'cheater, cheater'. She didn't really think much of it, and was even in the middle of deleting the whole thread until she realized that she _knew_ the home address stated. It was her boyfriend's, 'Kakeru, Tobe'. Why did this seemingly random number know the location of her boyfriend? Was he in danger? With completely irrational thoughts she quickly went up to her room and got dressed, while at the same time calling her boyfriend's phone number. One tone, two tones, three, four, nothing. She tries again: nothing. With thousands of thoughts of irrational thoughts racing through her mind she dashes out her door without even telling her parents and runs towards Tobe's house; completely disregarding the fact that she _knew_ he was out with friend, the fear being too much for her to process thought rationally.

/\

Back with the two friends, they somehow ended up at Tobe's place. His parents usually worked the late night shift, and he was the only child, so it was left pretty much empty. With his mornings taken up by school, and his parents' night's taken up by work; he usually found himself relatively alone. It was during breaks from school like these that he relished the small amount of time he could spend with his family, when they were gone he had no one else. That is, until he had met Iroha, his girlfriend. What of his friend, you may ask, well to make matters more complicated she isn't exactly from Chiba, no in fact, the only reason they were spending the day together was because she happened to be in town. They were close friends as kids, both of them grew up in their hometown towards the Kanto region; not very far from each other(relatively speaking) but far enough to not being able to see one another on a daily basis.

A movie. That was their excuse to come here, they wanted to watch a movie and one at the leisure of one of their homes seemed like a more enticing idea than waiting in line at a cinema. A single couch, a single blanket, two teenagers of the opposite sex, and a dark room. Now, one doesn't have to be exactly a _genius_ to figure out that this particular activity had less than favorable results. After an hour or so, the two had gotten themselves into a rather intimate position, one resting her head on the other's shoulder, a few more minutes and arms were involved; a few more and the two found themselves pressed up against each other, further and the two were practically on top of each other. A position that felt wrong in Tobe's head, yet, right, at the same time. His mind muddled with carnal thoughts to feel any other emotion, how would his girlfriend feel? He sure as hell didn't know, nor particular _care_ at that point in time. Though in a few moments he would most _definitely_ have those thoughts racing through his head.

/\

As Isshiki raced to her boyfriend's house her thoughts had descended deeper and deeper into despair, he was her first ever boyfriend. She wasn't exactly a choir girl or even _prudish_ for that matter, however, the fact remained that he had been her first boyfriend; if he was her _first_ , well, even I wouldn't divulge that information. Approaching Tobe's house, Isshiki had an even deeper sense of dread when she saw that his lights were out. She knew he was usually home alone at this time of day and that, he, in fact hated being alone. He would usually turn on all the lights for a sense of comfort and a sort of liveliness to his house, the fact that it was dark either meant he was out, or that someone else made it dark. His parents were at work, she didn't know of any relatives that would come and visit, let alone turn off _all_ the lights. She hoped with all her heart that it was the prior. Finally reaching his front door she was out of breath but had been able to keep up her pace and breathing steady. She was captain of the soccer team back in her middle school. Taking out a spare key given to her by Tobe himself, a symbol of how serious their relationship was and how long they have been together. As she walks in, she immediately goes for the lights, what lies in wait for her within the darkness would shocker her to the very core. Like most things in her life, everything good comes falling down like a house of cards.

* * *

As school end, Hayama makes his way out towards the front gate, he had never gotten a response from the text he sent. A shame really. The girl was obviously a minor, a fake I.D was the most logical answer to that problem. She, although dark at first, had opened up to be a rather wily and cheerful girl after a bit of alcohol was flowing through her system. She had been ranting and raving about some guy and left some rather nasty and vulgar remarks about him. He wasn't exactly sure _who_ she was talking about, but he assumed it was an ex-boyfriend of some sort. Soon enough she turned into the cheerful persona that Hayama was so fond of. If he was around her age, it wouldn't be _too_ hard to find her; there were only two major high schools in the Chiba prefecture. If she wasn't in Chiba, then it'd be a bit more hard; but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

As he sighs, he sees a rather peculiar sight speed past him in a brisk walk. A girl with a, rather bold color - to say the least, kept her head bowed and her eyes to the floor as his peers started jeering at her. It left a rather bitter taste in his mouth, but he still kept quiet, it wasn't a good idea to paint such a large target on your back the first day of school. Still his 'white knight' instincts burned within him once again; he'd make sure to keep an eye out for her. Maybe he'd be able to help her, if even discreetly. He was almost positive she was in his homeroom. Where was she headed off to in such a hurry anyways? The hospital or something?

* * *

As Tobe makes his way back to his house, he sullenly enters the door and calls out his arrival, "I'm home."

The simple statement just echoes throughout the empty house, it seemed like his parents had an earlier shift than usual today, unfortunate. He goes to turn on all the lights, a habit he seemed to have when he found himself alone at his house. Even if there was plenty of sunlight streaming through his windows, he still left them on. He went to his couch, a place of rather… complicated feelings, and turned on the television. His mind wandered and he eventually just sighs out, an aura of contempt radiation off his form. At times like these he'd ask Iroha to hang out, she was the highlight of his days. That cheerful attitude would brighten anyone's day, her happiness infectious. She was always so cheerful, so friendly. He wondered if she was still that way, or if she was just bitter.

He just scoffs while shaking his head, "ridiculous."

Yes of course, there was no way someone like him would dampen that spirit of hers. But alas, all of these musings were for naught, as it is much easier to break something than to make it.

He simply takes out his phone and texts a number that he was used to seeing, in fact, he had basically memorized it. With a simple greeting he hits send and waits for a response that was probably never going to occur. Though, contrary to his belief, he did, in fact, receive a message; almost immediately at that. He quickly goes to his phone and checks his messages, expecting to see Iroha's thread on top, he was sorely disappointed when he saw the new message. A text message from 'Ebina, Hina'.

* * *

 **Main characters are out of the way, everyone else will most likely be side characters or plot devices. Don't quote me on that though. I think six is four-too-many(haha, get it. 'Cause it's supposed to be 'far'? Yeah... okay.)**

 **No but seriously this is probably going to be a pain in the ass to keep track of. Oh well, it helps get my mind off things.**

 **Almost did another pair of charcters, Ebina and Shiromeguri, but decided against it. Again, six is already a bit much.**

 **Also concerning the length of each chapter, I do each chapter in one sitting because, well... it's a relaxing pasttime and gives me a small break from the real world. I spend, on average, two-three hours per chapter. Also mainly writing off of feeling, so that's why all my other stories are on hold. They will turn out needlessly dark or dramatic.**

 **Fact and Fiction**

1.) Dramatized version of my first relationship; basically ended the same way. I was Isshiki, but the fallout was pretty rough. Decided to skip that part as to not bore anyone. Why I didn't just do the relationship on Isshiki's chapter? Well I didn't want to reveal Tobe and I thought writing out their whole 'get together' and 'relationship' would be redundant, so there's that.

2.) Shiromeguri was supposed to be based off my Valedictorian.

3.) Ebina would be complete fiction, though based off a certain situation that happened within my(highschool) 'squad'. Oh god, I can't believe people(myself included) actually used to say that. _Cringe_. You can probably guess what part of the U.S I'm from just from that, lol.

3.) Whole 'I'm dating your ex' group dynamic was something that almost happened within my friend group, so that's a homage to that. Also, what's a slice of life without some drama.

Trying to remember my highschool years is actually pretty interesting. I even looked through my old yearbook.

Anyways, again, thank you if you actually read all the way up until this point. I want to thank, most of all, those who have a genuine interest in this story. Again it's a story that is written off of feeling instead of thought, so... yeah. Take that as you will.

Promise to get back to my other stories when I sort my life out.

Until next time,

-Ausko


End file.
